


Holiday with Leon

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Fluff, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the previous months, especially once he moved out, Leon has been worrying about Tonio due to his excessive drinking habits as of late. Tonio would ring him in the middle of the night, drunken and possibly in need of help or assurance; meanwhile, Leon wishes there was something else he could do to help his significant other. Perhaps getting away from the Vocaloid household could possibly help Tonio. Will this time away from everything surrounding the Vocaloid life and its fan-base be enough for Tonio to feel comfortable and (at least) a little happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday with Leon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say about this besides the fact that this was inserted into the "Leon/Tonio" story compilation on ff.net (just in case anyone tried looking for this story on that site for whatever reason).
> 
> Thanks for reading!

* * *

 

**Holiday with Leon - Part One**

* * *

 

 

       His mobile rung half-past midnight, and Leon knew immediately who the caller was. The blond man slowly sat up in bed, a hand reaching out to grab his phone while the other hand rubbed at his eyes. This has been happening a lot more as of lately and it caused worry in Leon. Were things getting worse at home? Leon pressed the “answer” button of his mobile phone.  
  
       “Hi, love,” he murmured drowsily. “Are you alright?”  
  
       There was the sound of coughing for a moment, but then Tonio’s voice replied, “Not at the moment, no.”  
  
       “Were you drinking again?”  
        “Surprised?”  
        “No, but, I seriously am starting to worry about you, Tonio.”  
  
       Tonio sighed softly.  
  
       “I hope you’re not thinking about retiring still…”  
        “I might have been. I’m sick of this, Leon.”  
  
       Leon could’ve sworn he heard a sob during Tonio’s second sentence, but he couldn’t have been certain about it. Poor Tonio. His self-esteem _has_ gotten a bit better over the past two months – although others who haven’t been around the opera singer would’ve failed to notice; however, he would still have moments where it would come back. Tonio was trying his best to not think like this anymore, Leon knew, but something was preventing him from completely throwing away the negative thoughts about his being.  
  
       “Aw, I’m sorry you’re having one of your days, love…” he gently said into the phone, unaware of the door creaking open. “Maybe the V4 thing will let you and the others continue on.”  
  
       “I doubt it. A lot of the fans seem to be thinking the same thing.”  
        “Forget the fans for a moment; you know how some of them are.”  
  
       “Excuse me, Leon…” Miriam’s voice sounded in a whisper. When he looked up while covering the mouthpiece of the phone, Miriam asked, “Is that Tonio again?”  
  
       Leon nodded.  
  
       ‘ _This is the third time this week he’s done this,’_ she thought _, ‘he must not be feeling well_.’ The long-haired woman hummed in thought, but then an idea came to her. “Leon, I have a suggestion. Let him stay here for as long as he wants. He probably needs to get away from the ‘Vocaloid world’ temporarily.”  
  
       Leon beamed a grateful smile at her, and then he turned his attention back to Tonio on the phone. “I have an idea, love. How about you come out here and stay at our suite for a while? A little holiday from everything Vocaloid.”  
  
       “I…guess I may do that.”  
        “Did you want to come over right now? I can get a taxi out there and pick you up.”  
  
       The other line fell silent for a few seconds, but then Tonio finally answered.  
  
       “Right now. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to stay here any longer…”  
  
       “Alright. Pack up as many things as you want.”  
       “Understood. Also, Leon?”  
       “Yeah?”  
        “Thank you.”  
  
       A smile crosses Leon’s face, causing Miriam to smile as well. “You’re welcome, love. See you soon.”  
  
       “Well,” Miriam spoke up, “I’ll get the taxi out to the house while you wake up and tell Lola what’s going to happen. It’s better to tell her now instead of letting her find out in the morning; after all.”  
  
       “True.” Leon climbed out of his bed, a finger pressing on the “gallery” folder of his phone while he did so. He immediately saw the last photograph he took with Tonio when he visited the Engloid-Spanish Vocaloid house which consisted of him planting a kiss on the opera singer’s flushed cheek as Tonio tried covering his eyes from embarrassment. Tonio had been happily relaxed on that day, and Leon hoped that he would see his boyfriend enjoying the days like this soon. He understood that everyone had an “off” day and that a person cannot be happy every day, but Tonio had to endure the opposite – shit days with the occasional good ones.  
  
       During this time, perhaps, Tonio may finally feel better about things and feel refreshed on the side; additionally, the two of them could hang out together in a more private setting.  
  
       ‘ _First_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _I have to get my room fixed up for him. He’ll probably pass out once he gets here…_ ’

 

* * *

 

 

_Minutes pass by_

 

* * *

 

 

       While it could be as such an inconvenience that Leon, Lola, and Miriam moved out of the house and downtown due to their – somewhat forced – retirement, the fact that they lived far from the other Vocaloids was good for Tonio at the time being. Even through his intoxicated state, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to get out of this damn house and away from everything that had to do with “Vocaloid”. The fans, the constant announcements of every Japanese Vocaloid getting all of the bloody updates and special things while he and the other non-Japanese Vocaloids were left out. Being a Vocaloid who received no attention was pointless to him. Of course, he kept these thoughts to himself instead of openly saying them out loud – not only because he worried his fellow Engloids, but there were the other Vocaloids who – pardon the language – bitched about how he should “get over it”. Pathetic _stronzo_ …  
  
       Maybe Leon’s suggestion could help him out of this frustration he experienced. A holiday from this rubbish.  
  
       Just as he was finishing packing (very sloppily), Tonio was about to stuff his iPhone, but then he suddenly decided to leave it behind in case anybody tried calling him during his time away. No, he certainly wasn’t going to tell the other Vocaloids in the house about his retreat - they wouldn’t care, anyway. Thank God everybody went to bed an hour or two ago which gave him a chance to run off without any questions.  
  
       But…  
  
       He sighed, and, with a shaky hand, began to write down a quick post for Prima. He was aware how much she cared for him, so it was best to leave her a message about his whereabouts and purpose for leaving suddenly. Once he stepped out of his room and slipped the letter under the slit of Prima’s bedroom door, Tonio dragged himself and his two suitcases down the stairs.

 

 _Prima, don’t worry about me. I’m going to stay with Leon for a while. I need to get away._  
  
       Please don’t tell anybody else where I’m going and for my reason why. It’s hard for me to write, but I hope it’s clear enough for you to understand. I’ll call you once in a while to tell you how I’m doing.  
  
       Sincerely, Tonio  
  
       P.S. Do not sneak onto my phone and look through my gallery, please.

 

       Tonio, after placing his suitcases into the trunk of the car, climbed into the taxi clumsily and shut the door behind him. This would be the first time he ran off without alerting everybody, and he hoped Prima promised not to tell another soul. They wouldn’t necessarily care, but, it was better to be safe than sorry. He shifted in his seat until he was sitting straight, and then he strapped on his seat belt with his thoughts wandering all about. He had a feeling Leon wanted to spend time with him while he stayed with him, Lola, and Miriam which was fine by him. Tonio warmed up to Leon and the fact that Leon was his significant other…b-but it wasn’t as though he’d openly say “Leon is my lover” without getting flustered.  
  
       It wasn’t as though, in addition, that the only way he’d improve his self-esteem was through romantic coaxing, Tonio would have to clear some things out of him while sober since getting drunk didn’t improve much.

 

* * *

 

 

_2AM - The Bronze Frog Hotel Suite_

 

* * *

 

 

       “Are you sure he’s going to be hungry once he gets here, Lola?” Leon asked the dark-haired woman as she dragged in the cart which had four dishes, water, coffee, and tea on both of its levels. “He usually passes out when he’s had too many drinks…”  
  
       Lola shrugged. “We can never be so sure when it comes to Tonio being drunk, Leon.”  
  
       The door knocked, though in a sloppy manner.  
  
       Miriam, as she adjusted her bathrobe, took a peep through the hole on the door to check who the knocker was. “Your boyfriend is here, Leon…though, he looks a little sick. Poor boy…” She carefully unlocked the door, then she opened it and stepped aside to let Leon and Lola come over to the drunken younger Vocaloid.  
  
       Seeing how red and puffy his eyes were and the colour of his skin a paler shade made Leon frown at the state of the opera singer, but he quickly replaced it with a small, sad smile. “Hey there,” he greeted Tonio as he took hold of the other man’s suitcases. “Did you need to go lie down?”  
  
       Tonio shook his head. “N-no, I’m quite fine.”  
  
       The three V1s glanced at each other, then back to Tonio as Miriam offered, “Maybe you want to clean up…”  
  
       He nodded.  
  
       “I’ll take these while you help out Tonio,” Lola took the suitcases from Leon. “Your room, right?”  
  
       Leon answered, “Yeah.” Since Lola grabbed Tonio’s luggage from him, the blond grasped his hand and led him off to the bathroom. “Come on, love.”

 

* * *

 

_..._

 

* * *

 

 

       “I’m guessing you won’t want to eat once we’re done in here.”  
       “I’ll be fine enough to eat.”  
  
       Leon frowned a bit as he began to clean Tonio’s face with a white fluffy washcloth. “You were vomiting, though…”  
  
       “It was just the alcohol,” he responded with a shrug. He allowed his eyes to close when the cloth went over his forehead.  
  
       “Were you crying?”  
       “No.“  
  
       ’ _Liar.._.’ Leon rinsed the washcloth of any residue, then he turned to Tonio and started removing the suds from his face. "I hope you don’t mind rooming with me while you’re here.”  
  
       “That’s fine.”  
       “Did you want to sleep with me?”  
  
       “Excuse you,” Tonio grumbled whilst his cheeks turned red from that embarrassing and - to him - suggestive inquiry.  
  
       “Oh, erm, I meant…if you’d like to sleep in my bed with me,” Leon re-phrased his words as he failed to restrain a grin at the cute face Tonio made.  
  
       The brown-eyed man stayed quiet for a while, Leon now grabbing a towel to dry his face. He felt himself lean into Leon’s touch which stirred a tiny laugh from the blond Vocaloid, but he ignored it due to feeling rather worn and sick to his stomach for a variety of reasons. Leon pulled the towel away and observed Tonio’s face.  
  
       “Leon?”  
       “Yeah?”  
       “I-it’s not like I honestly want to, but…”  
       “You want to sleep in my bed with me?”  
  
       Tonio’s ears rung as he turned his gaze away from Leon, crossing his arms loosely. “…yes.” His body was suddenly enveloped into a hug by his significant other. He had a feeling Leon was smiling still. “Let’s…just eat instead of talking about our living conditions in your room. _Merda_ …”  
  
       “Alright, love…” he sweetly replied.  
  
       And this was how Tonio’s holiday began.

 

* * *

 

**to be concluded.**

 


End file.
